


Adventure

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Introspection, Multi, OT4, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: Dan expects this to be weird. He's still not afraid, though.





	Adventure

The first time the symbiote touches him, Dan wants to scream ‘Red’, wants to flinch back, wants to run. Except he doesn’t, really, want any of that – he just sort of expects to want.

Instead, he draws in a shuddering breath, and exhales, clearly but softly, “Yellow.”

Everyone stops, not just the symbiote. Eddie actually turns away from Anne, looking apprehensive, ready to tell his alien other half off, but Dan just lifts a hand; wait. The symbiote just rests there, a slick black tentacle, extending from Eddie’s shoulder and resting on Dan’s neck, careful, delicate. He thinks maybe it had meant to beckon him in, to encourage him, and he finds himself smiling gently.

He nods after a moment, and the tentacle on his neck shifts upward, caressing his jaw. It’s smooth and firm but it feels like nothing organic Dan can think to compare it to. No muscle, no bone, no joints; it’s just this strong pressure, warm against his skin.

A head forms, like tar bubbling from Eddie’s back and stares at Dan with wide, opalescent eyes. Those teeth are always bared in a grin, it seems, but look it’s giving him seems more curious than amused.

“ _ **Afraid, Dan?**_ ” It asks him, his name licking from its mouth. It seems to like the taste, because it repeats it. “ _ **Dan, do you want us to stop?**_ ”

Dan tightens his fingers on Eddie’s hips, nudges his own closer, so they can feel his arousal. Eddie’s spine straightens and the symbiote’s dark flesh seems to shudder, crawl across its form. Dan shakes his head; he doesn’t want them to stop.

“ _ **You must say ‘green’ for us to continue,**_ ” the symbiote says, narrowing the tentacle to a finger-like tendril that it ghosts over his lips. “ _ **Th**_ _ **o**_ _ **se are the rules.**_ ”

Anne laughs and Eddie snorts, but Dan only smiles. The rules: they’d discussed them frankly but quickly before electing to start this, and the symbiote had only grumbled about _humans and their rules._ Dan thinks this might be its idea of teasing, or maybe it simply feels like, once established, rules are important. Either way, he appreciates it.

“Green,” he says quietly, slipping his fingers under the waistband of Eddie’s trousers. He likes the look of eager shock that crosses Eddie’s face; equally, he likes the look of sly enjoyment on the symbiote’s face even as it melts back into Eddie’s skin.

Dan expects this to be weird. He expects it to be awkward and difficult and unwieldy – not just the sex, but the entirety of any relationship between the four of them.

And it is, it’s all of that, but it’s so much more. It is, he finds, fundamentally, at the root of it – it’s good. Comfortable like a broken in pair of boots, like going in to work. They know each other, and what they don’t know they’re adapting to, learning about.

He’s never wanted an adventure bigger than what might come striding into the ER. He’s never dreamed of distant shores or hungered for a journey that never ends. He was a simple man with simple tastes; a plain man, a man of habit and ritual, a man who reveled in his commonness, his normalcy. Normal job, normal life, normal appetites.

What wakes in him that night is a hunger he’s never seen in himself before. Dan is a very self-aware man, in touch with all facets of himself, open to his own needs. He is a compassionate, forgiving man, with himself as much as with anyone else. That something new should burrow inside him at this late hour of his life, should open like a flower and consume him, however briefly, before retreating like a good desire to the backmost part of his brain, waiting to be fed again – well, that doesn’t upset him.

Bisexuality isn’t new to him. He’s acknowledged his love of the human body, regardless of form, since high school. He’s never thought it strange, and really, the symbiote is just another sentience, another living being that hungers for love and acceptance and wants to be included as any human would. It’s not human, and Dan expected that to bother him more, but he forgives himself for that. Forgives himself for expecting disgust, for expecting to perhaps be able to tolerate the symbiote but no more than that.

Eddie gasps Dan’s name when he pushes inside him, taking him from behind while Anne jackknifes beneath Eddie, jerking up against him, taking what she wants. He’s always admired that about Anne; she knows what she wants and will do what she has to to get it. He likes self-possession and certainty, and there is no one more certain of their hungers here than the symbiote. Which makes it a shame, to Dan, that no one is calling for it; Eddie moans Anne’s name, and Anne replies in kind, then groans Dan’s, all drawn out and delicious when Dan’s thrust drives Eddie into her harder, deeper.

The symbiote is everywhere, touching them all. It curls over Anne’s breast, slides firm and hot along Eddie’s rim, pushing him open a little wider for Dan; it curls over Dan’s hip, stroking the bone there in time with his movements. It is as much a part of their pleasure as the humans, though Dan doesn’t exactly understand if it even registers sexual pleasure the way they do.

And no one is calling out for it.

“Venom,” Dan says softly, his voice hoarse, tight. He has to fight the urge to giggle when the face – just the face, all spread out and shifting with Eddie’s movement – manifests on Eddie’s back, long tongue lolling between them. It licks along his jaw, over his neck, and he moans in appreciation, feeling the thrill of fear that comes from that rough texture tasting his flesh mingle with the pleasure of having some certainty that the symbiote bears him no ill will.

“ _ **Feels good, Dan**_ ,” the symbiote tells him, something in that dark rumble wavering in a way that told a lot more about its ability to feel pleasure than the words did. “ _ **Eddie wants more,**_ ” it purrs, and the tentacle on Dan’s hip slides, around and back, spreading into something that feels like a hand, clutching his ass. “ _ **Will you give him more?**_ ”

Dan bites his lip and fucks harder into the man beneath him, earning a low, eager sound of delight from Eddie and a wavering sigh from Anne. He knows that sound, that sigh; Anne finding herself helpless to hold back from the brink, coming hard. She would come again before the night was through, if they were doing this correctly.

“What do you like, Venom,” Dan asks, trying to show the same courtesy he would have shown anyone else. He shivered when that tongue wrapped around his throat, the symbiote extending itself from Eddie’s back to lurch into Dan’s space, until it’s pressed close enough to drag teeth over the scant skin exposed around is tongue, biting gently at his neck. Its jaws are big enough to encompass his whole throat, and he tilts his head back to give it room, moaning softly as rows and rows of teeth pressed against his skin. The slick muscle of its tongue undulated over his Adam’s apple, and the alien made a considering noise, exactly as if he were savoring the taste of a favored treat.

“ _ **Tastyyy,**_ ” it drawled out, pulling away to bump its head against Dan’s. “ _ **Perhaps next time we will find out how tasty Dan is elsewhere.**_ ”

It’s not an answer to Dan’s question, but it makes Dan groan nonetheless, the image so obliquely suggested filtering into Dan’s mind as something utterly filthy.

The hand-like shape on his ass tightens when Dan begins fucking Eddie a little rougher, egging him on, the symbiote crooning praise before trailing its tongue across Dan’s parted lips. Dan responds blindly, reflexively, licking back, not altogether shocked when that tongue begins pressing into his mouth. It fills him, forces his jaw wide, the tip down his throat before he can protest. He starts to gag and only then does it back off, chuckling.

“ _ **Delicious Dan,**_ ” it calls him, or perhaps informs him. He’s not entirely sure, he’s losing coherency fast as Eddie tightens around him and the symbiote grips his ass, two ‘handed’ now, driving him harder and faster into its host. “ _ **You are good at this. Next time, we will be good for you. We will remember.**_ ”

It’s a promise as much as a proposal, and Eddie has his face burrowed against Anne’s neck, Anne with her head canted back, panting and clutching at the bed as she tries to chase another orgasm – the second or third, Dan can’t be sure. She’s been making a lot of wonderful noises for them, but Dan has been rather distracted. Eddie is shivering and shaking; there’s blackness blooming all over him, the symbiote surfacing and then fading, only to reappear somewhere else.

“Dan, Dan, _please_ ,” Eddie pants, and Dan can’t for the life of him figure out how he’s gotten this man to sound so wrecked. It must show on his face because the symbiote laughs again.

“ _ **He is overstimulated. Look how he shakes for you, for Anne, for**_ **us** _ **.**_ _ **Did you not feel him come, Dan, or do you simply not care?**_ ”

There’s something to the idea that Eddie already found his release and has been letting Dan drive into him for god-knows-how-long that Dan can’t fully, rationally process. Eddie feels amazing under him, and Anne against the sheets is a vision, and the symbiote is all over all of them, claiming and petting and soothing. Dan’s hips stutter and jerk, helpless, and the symbiote digs into his skin, keeping him.

“Please, inside, we want...” Eddie mutters, his words muffled by Anne’s skin but clear enough to have the desired effect. There’s something to that, to the _‘we’_ Eddie uses, that drives home exactly how bizarre their situation is, and then Dan’s mind is just white noise, incapable of processing anything but the pleasure of release, locked tightly with Eddie as he spills inside him.

Dan doesn’t know what the symbiote does that makes Anne scream that way – she won’t tell him later, either – but she drives herself up into Eddie and Eddie _sobs_ with it, and the symbiote shudders all over the three of them. The ‘hands’ clutching at Dan spasm and withdraw, and suddenly, for all appearances, the humans are alone in the bed, the symbiote fully withdrawing into Eddie.

Eddie, who shivers and pants and hisses when Dan pulls away, shaking arms barely holding him over Anne before he gives up and collapses, just enough to the side not to crush her. She laughs breathlessly, carding fingers through his hair and reaching for Dan, who obediently moves to her other side, kissing her.

“I’ll get us all some water,” Dan says. “You guys stay put, I’ll be right back.”

“I don’t think either of can move right now,” Anne says, and Eddie just lifts his hand in a silent thumbs up, so Dan takes that as good enough. He is surprised to find he feels no sense of self-consciousness about walking around the house naked, padding out to the kitchen quickly to fetch them all some water and, after an evaluation of the cupboards, a packet of trail mix for each.

Returning to the room, he finds Anne sitting up, petting Eddie’s back gently. He hasn’t moved much – he looks, in fact, to be almost asleep, content as any cat in its spot of sunshine. Anne accepts her snack with a smile, Eddie takes a moment to grab it. When the bottle starts to fall from his hand, a thin inky tendril catches it and holds it until he gets a better grip.

“That was… very enjoyable.”

“Understatement,” Eddie mumbles, head tilted just enough that he manages to drink some water without spilling it on the bed. Even that seems like a monumental effort for him. “Feel like I could sleep for days. Also like we need to do that again, like, as soon as possible.”

Anne laughs again, bright and happy, and Dan settles on the bed with them. And it feels good, natural, to stretch out with his arms around Anne and his hand resting on Eddie’s back, to find something warm and slick wrap around his wrist, holding him in that contact. They drink their water and they eat their trail mix and they talk about nothing special for a while, until Eddie starts snoring softly and Anne is dozing in his arms.

Dan stays awake for a long time, watching that inky band on his wrist, watching them all breathe, and wondering at the adventure he’s found himself drawn into.


End file.
